mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Spin-off: A Magical Dinner
In this special episode, you will discover an intimate moment of your relationship with Lysander. Note: We suggest that you complete episode 33 before playing the spin-off. This spin-off is available as a one time purchase. All the dialogues will be free and you can replay the episode as many times as you wish. It is possible to play a spin-off even if you are currently playing a main route episode. Overview Summary Date Outfits Hidden Gifts Illustrations Lysspinoffillu.jpg Trivia *Ms. Delanay wanted to be a geologist *Armin has played “Surgeon Simulator”. (He feels he knows how to stitch up a wound due to it but no, Armin, you do not.) *Kentin knows how to stitch up a wound. *Kentin wished the Truth or Dare-Spin the Bottle game at Iris’ was less childish. *Nathaniel knows first aide. *This is one of the roughest arguments Lysander and Candy have ever had. *Lysander sees Rosalya as a sister. *Sometimes Lysander finds Rosalya irritating when she butts into things that are none of her business, though, he knows she means well and finds she always gives him sensible advice. *Lysander has never liked lying about their relationship. *Nathaniel is happy Lysander asked for his opinion (if Castiel is who kissed you) as it reminded him of when they played for the concert and what a good time they had. *Nathaniel’s suggestion is actually lyrics from (and the name of) a classic French song *Lysander was impressed with how quickly Nathaniel learned to play an instrument. *Lysander enjoys Nathaniel’s company and feels it’s too bad that Nathaniel and Castiel don’t get along well. *Priya is still taking art lessons with Violette. They both like watercolors. *Alexy likes painting his nails, but as to not be judged, he usually only does his toe nails. He considers it a compromise. This scene kind of completely invalidates the scene in University Life during the party >> *Alexy had a boyfriend who complained that Alexy spent “too much time with Armin”. While he tried to do things, it was never enough for him. **From then on, he decided that he won’t get together with jealous guys. A guy has to feel good about himself as he won’t get on bad terms with Armin just to please his boyfriend. *Rosalya made a coupon book of 10 coupons to help them spend more time together one on one. (Essentially like… an hour of alone time, I’ll bake you a cake, etc.) *Lysander has a Vinyl Record Player *Alexy loves Lysander’s unique style and finds a vinyl record player cool. *Rosalya loves eating (though, I think we all know, but yeah) *Alexy considers a good massage the way to a man’s heart. *The color and cut/style of the outfit remind Rosalya of the outfit she wore on her first date with Leigh. They went shopping. **The second date and at least the next three as well were also all shopping. They had to slow down because they were spending too much on clothes. *Leigh brought her to his favorite place which ended up being a clothing store that was Rosalya’s favorite. *Leigh knows Thomas, Iris’ Brother (and it’s why he recognizes Iris). Apparently, Thomas has a strong sense of fashion despite his age. *Apparently Priya never realized the clothing store owner was Leigh, Rosalya’s boyfriend, until, well, now. *Kim enjoys wearing shorts all year around. *Nina sent Lysander a letter to apologize for her behavior. She hadn’t seen him since before running to him during this and they had seen each other once a week prior to that. *Nina’s mom is “on the road to recovery” and Nina is very happy about that. She also wants to introduce Lysander to her mom as one of her friends and Lysander suggests them seeing a movie together. *Lysander has Nina’s number. *Apparently the restaurant is at a top of a tower. *Lysander and Castiel rarely argue. (”or more like, never”) *Lysander considers it the happiest year of his life, despite the accident. *Lysander trusts Candy more than anyone. *Lysander’s first kiss was with his very short-term girlfriend in Primary School. She kissed him, but it didn’t last long as she broke up with him when he refused to share his snack. *Lysander isn’t fond of overly curious people because of people who hurt his feelings in the past. *Lysander and Castiel hit it off right away. *Castiel was already a big hit with girls, but he only had eyes for Deborah. *Lysander never felt comfortable with Deborah. He always had a bad feeling around her. *Deborah had found Lysander’s notebook and read it aloud. Deborah said she just wanted to “share his talent”, but in hindsight, especially as she kept repeating certain passages in front of Castiel, Lysander feels that she wanted to make him look less “credible.” *In the end, it worked in the opposite way. Castiel was impressed and it’s what caused Lysander to start taking his music with Castiel more seriously. *Candy was really into a boy band called Angel Squad. She really liked the third singer, Arnold (she thinks because of his physique), and wrote a letter that at least 10 pages confessing her love and a detailed list of reasons why he should fall in love with her. And then she ended it with “I’m 8 years old so please, wait for me a little while that way, 10 years from now, we can get married.” Arnold never responded. *During middle school, Candy fell asleep on her desk in History Class. Lucy/Laeti woke her up, but the teacher already saw her and started to ask her questions. She answered randomly off the top of her head, and somehow, actually got everything right. *Candy got her first period when at a concert for a band she really liked apparently. Her dad put her up on his shoulders so she could see and things… went poorly. *Also, while I think most people realized, this episode really confirms how the illustrations are the canon options regardless of what you do. *The record place Lysander tends to go to is close to Castiel’s house. *Lemon Meringue Pie is Lysander’s favorite dessert. *Lysander considers himself an okay (”not bad”) cook and he’s trying to improve. He has a secret recipe for “the world’s best brownies”. The secret is “lots and lots of butter”. *Lysander would use the hug coupon often. *Lysander mutes his cellphone when out with Candy. *Lysander thinks he could listen to Candy talk for hours. *Lysander’s shoulders tend to tense up a little when he’s tired. *The collar is important to Candy because she received it the same night Lysander first said “I love you”. Bloopers Censored Content Category:Special Episode Category:Highschool Life Category:Sweet Amoris Category:Index